Clover
Clover is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. She is the female worker at Papa's Sushiria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Burgerburgh Occupation: Drummer Loves: Cookie Dough Hates: Gym Class Clover is the younger sister of the popular burger chef, Marty. She is a talented drummer who can keep a solid beat at break-neck speeds. She practices daily in her garage on a quiet cul-de-sac in Burgerburgh. Clover, along with her brother are in a ska-punk band called Scarlett and the Shakers. Appearance Clover originally sported platinum blonde hair, but from Papa's Freezeria on, her hair is noticeably darker along the edges. Her original outfit was an off-white shirt, black necktie, blue jeans, gray riveted belt, and a pair of black and white shoes. She began wearing a checkered headband since Papa's Wingeria and carried her drumsticks in her pocket. From Papa's Cupcakeria and beyond, she wears a black shirt, a white necktie, and white skirt, with her drumsticks now tucked behind a checkered belt. Clean-Up Her necktie is now thicker and her belt buckle has a club/clover logo printed on it. Styles Style B Her front bangs are now dyed green. She dons a black shirt with white collar with a green clover sewn on each sleeve, black and white inlaid bracelets, and black fingerless gloves. Her skirt and laces are green. Style C (Papa Louie 2) She wears a light blue shirt with a white collar under black suspenders with gray clips, and black pants with her old belt. Sushiria Uniform She wears a white headband with a Sushiria logo printed on to it, a black kimono with forest green lining with orange lines going through it, and orange sleeve ends. She also wears an orange skirt under a green apron on a belt with a Sushiria logo printed on it, and black shoes with gray soles and forest green laces. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Pepperoni (all) *30 minutes (1/2 of meter) *4 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita Bread with Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Pickle *Rare Patty *Swiss Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (all) *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (all) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Shaved Coconut **3 Cloudberries Holiday (Summer Luau) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *White Frosting *Cupcake 1: **Honey Drizzle **Gummy Pineapple, Paper Umbrella, Gummy Pineapple *Cupcake 2: **Honey Drizzle **Tropical Charms **Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cookie Dough *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Rainbow Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Regular Macaroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Papa's Marinara Sauce *Parmesan Cheese *Lucky Dust *5 Chicken *4 Onions *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *S'mores *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Strawberry Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Blue Moon Drizzle Holiday (Summer Luau) *Regular Seashell Donut with Lemon Chiffron **Orange Icing **Mango Drizzle **Tropical Charms *Regular Ring Donut with Cookie Dough Cream **Chocolate Icing **Chocolate Chips *Regular Round Donut **Sky Blue Icing **Luau Punch Drizzle Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pepperoni (bottom) *8 Bacon (all) *6 Pinneaple (bottom) *Regular Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Honey Mustard *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Chives Holiday (Christmas) *Fruitcake with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Cranberry Chutney *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Chives Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Cloudberries Hoilday (Comet Con) *Liner A *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **2 Astronaut Ice Creams Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **3 Marshmallows Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Liner C *Carrot Cake *Cupcake 1: **Black Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Red Licorice, Blot, Red Licorice *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Popcorn, Marshmallow, Popcorn Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Caramel Syrup (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) Holiday (Grōōvstock) *Chocolate Crust *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Chai Reverb Drizzle (All Over) *Toasted Coconuts (All Over) *12 Marshmallow Drums (Outer Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Pita Bread with Beef *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Pita Bread with Anticucho *Lettuce *Salsa Criolla *Peppers *Guacamole *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Butterzinger Syrup *Drink: **Small Fizzo Gold with Ice Papa's Pizzeria HD * Traditional Crust * Creamy Garlic Sauce * Grated Parmesan Cheese * 8 Bacons (All) * 6 Pepperonis (Bottom) * 6 Spinaches (Bottom) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Holiday (Christmas) * Traditional Crust * Eggnog Alfredo * Grated Parmesan Cheese * 8 Spruce Tips (All) * 6 Pepperonis (Bottom) * 6 Spinaches (Bottom) * Regular Bake * 4 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Salsa *Onions *Mustard *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Lemon Mist **Small Candy Jack Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Hot Dog on a Regular Bun *Relish *Irish Parsley Sauce *Onions *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Shamrock Splash **Small Paddy Popcorn Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Chocolate Chips **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Peanuts *Waffle Cone, Salted Caramel, Waffle Cone Holiday(Baseball Season) *Fudge Cookie with White Chocolate Chips **Chocolate Ice Cream *Traditional Cookie with Sunflower Seeds **Cookie Dough Ice Cream *Fudge Cookie with Sugar Crystals **Vanilla Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Candy Jack *Waffle Cone, Salted Caramel, Waffle Cone Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (BavariaFest) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Powdered Sugar *Buttermilk Syrup *Drink: **Small Eiskaffee with Cocoa Papa's Wingeria To Go! *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (All) *4 Honey Mustard Boneless Wings (All) *Ranch Dip *Blue Cheese Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Holiday (BavariaFest) *4 BBQ Chicken Wings (All) *4 Würzig Boneless Wings (All) *Ranch Dip *Bierkäse Dip *Awesome Sauce Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Apricot Icing ** Vanilla Drizzle * Red Velvet Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Chocolate Icing ** Dreamsicle Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Ring Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Mini Mallows Holiday (Summer Luau) * Chocolate Ring Donut ** Apricot Icing ** Mango Drizzle * Red Velvet Round Donut with Cookie Dough Cream ** Sunshine Icing ** Mango Drizzle ** Chocolate Chips * Regular Ring Donut ** Blue Nimbus Icing ** Tropical Charms Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Marble Rye Bread with Asiago Cheese *Regular Grill *Honey Mustard *Bacon *Fajita Peppers *Shredded Lettuce *Balsamic Dressing *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **BBQ Sauce **Chives Holiday (Christmas) *Fruitcake with Ginger Spice Cheese *Regular Grill *Cranberry Chutney *Bacon *Shredded Lettuce *Cranberry Chutney *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Cranberry Chutney **Yule Spice Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Caramel Syrup (All Over) * Toasted Coconuts (All Over) Holiday (Grōōvstock) * Chocolate Crust * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Fudge Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Chai Reverb Drizzle (All Over) * Toasted Coconuts (All Over) * 8 Marshmallow Drums (Outer Ring) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria/HD: Rank 16 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 36 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 25 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 49 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 3 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 39 *Papa's Bakeria/To Go!: Rank 48 *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!: Rank 44 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 19 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!: Rank 34 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Honey Drizzle. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Chicken. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with S'mores. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!/HD, she is unlocked with Black Frosting. *In Papa's Bakeria/To Go!, she is unlocked with Marshmallow Drums. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Verde Sauce. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Fizzo Gold. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Paddy Popcorn. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Sunflower Seeds. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She lost to Cecilia in the first round of the Pepperoni Division. *2012: She earned more votes than Lisa and Ivy winning the Bacon Division with Allan. She then earned more votes than Utah in the semi-finals but lost to Peggy in the Grand Finals. *2013: She earned more votes than Mindy but lost to Scooter in the division finals. She did earn enough votes to finish in second place with Tony in the Dr. Cherry Division. *2014: She earned more votes than Sienna and Nevada winning the Dreamsicle Division with Matt. She then earned more votes than Akari in the semi-finals but lost to Scooter in the Grand Finals. *2015: She earned more votes than Nevada and Cecilia, winning the Wasabi Division with Hacky Zak. She then lost to Scarlett in the semi-finals. *2016: She earned more votes than Mindy and Janana winning the Pomegranate Division with Hacky Zak. She then earned more votes than Perri in the semi-finals and Tohru in the Grand Finals winning the tournament with Matt. Papa Louie 2 Trivia *She, Clair, Mindy, and Kayla are the only customers who have dyed hair. *Her Style B from Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is used from Papa's Cupcakeria onwards. **Her fighting moves in the game are also similar to martial arts. **Although she primarily uses Drumsticks as her weapon, she still can appear handling them mostly when she cheers her fellow customer that accomplishes a mission in a level. *Her symbol in Scarlett and the Shakers is a club (♣). *Clover loves Cookie Dough, according to her flipdeck. For some reason however, she does not order cookie dough bits in Papa's Scooperia. **But she does order Cookie Dough Ice Cream. *She is the only member of Scarlett and the Shakers who does not appear in the July 4, 2015 holiday picture. **She is also the last member of the band to become a chef. Order Tickets Clover Pizzeria.png|Clover's Pizzeria order Clover Burger.png|Clover's Burgeria order Clover Taco.png|Clover's Taco Mia! order Clover ice.png|Clover's Freezeria order Clover Burgeria HD.png|Clover's Burgeria HD order Clover Wing.png|Clover's Wingeria order Clover Dog.png|Clover's Hot Doggeria order Clover BTG.png|Clover's Burgeria To Go! order Clover summer.png|Clover's Cupcakeria order during Summer Luau Clover regular.png|Clover's Cupcakeria regular order Clover Freeze.png|Clover's Freezeria HD order Clover Cloveroni.png|Clover's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Clover Pasta.png|Clover's Pastaria regular order Clover FEG.png|Clover's Freezeria To Go! order Clover Summer Luau.png|Clover's Donuteria order during Summer Luau Clover Donuteria.png|Clover's Donuteria regular order Clover HD.png|Clover's Wingeria HD order Clover Pizza.png|Clover's Pizzeria To Go! order Clover Cran.png|Clover's Cheeseria order during Christmas Clover Cheeseria.png|Clover's Cheeseria regular order Clover Comet.png|Clover's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Comet Con Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Clover (Non Holiday).png|Clover's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Clover sugarplex.png|Clover's Cupcakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Clover CHD.png|Clover's Cupcakeria HD regular order Clover Holiday.png|Clover's Bakeria order during Groovstock Screen Shot 2016-08-19 at 7.37.40 PM.png|Clover's Bakeria regular order clovertmhv.png|Clover's Taco Mia HD order during Valentine's Day clovertmh.png|Clover's Taco Mia HD regular order Clover Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Clover's Taco Mia To Go! order during Valentine's Day Clover Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Clover's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Clover (Holiday).png|Clover's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Pancakeria HD Clover (Regular).png|Clover's Pancakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2017-08-18 at 1.33.09 PM.png|Clover's Pizzeria HD order during Christmas IMG 1187.JPG|Clover's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Clover (Holiday).png|Clover's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Clover (Regular).png|Clover's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Clover (Holiday).png|Clover's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Clover (Regular).png|Clover's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-09-21 at 8.47.44 PM.png|Clover's Scooperia/HD order during Baseball Season Clover's Scooperia RegularOrder.png|Clover's Scooperia/HD regular order Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Clover (Holiday).jpg|Clover's Pancakeria To Go! order during BavariaFest Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Clover (Regular).jpg|Clover's Pancakeria To Go! regular order Clover’s holiday wingeria order.jpeg|Clover's Wingeria To Go! order during BavariaFest. Clover’s wingeria to go order.jpeg|Clover's Wingeria To Go! regular order Clover’s DTG! Summer Luau order.JPG|Clover's Donuteria To Go! order during Summer Luau. Clover’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Clover's Donuteria To Go! regular order. 41E7B5B1-0F44-4B9E-B7AA-EF393D243917.jpeg|Clover’s Cheeseria To Go! order during Christmas F2A5C8E2-0612-4378-A936-575E2E79C143.jpeg|Clover’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order F50333F7-A80C-4636-A5F2-DD043B7D52D2.jpeg|Clover's Bakeria To Go! order during Grōōvstock 6869A2C3-5240-49CB-9E7A-C8F4B8C99C33.jpeg|Clover's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery CloverBCU.png|Clover's old look since Cupcakeria clover evolution.png 1234444444444444444.jpg Poorclover.png|"I don't know what's worse, the raw hot dog or the fact that there's no popcorn." Brotherandsister.png Badclover.png|"What is this? Hmph! Do you take this as some sort of joke? Well, I don't think it's funny at all, mister!" Cloverperfectorderinburgeria.png|Clover getting a gold star customer award in Burgeria Cloverabouttorescuepapalouie.png|Clover about to rescue Papa Louie Cloverperfectorderinpapasfreezeria.jpg|Clover perfect in Freezeria Clover Full Body.png|Clover standing in line MadClover.png|Clover spoke in Urdu XD Marty and Clover.png|Clover standing in line with her brother in Pizzeria 500,000 Likes!.jpg Perfect Pasta for Clover.png|Clover's perfect order in Pastaria bandicam 2014-03-12 21-44-49-469.jpg SCARY CLOVER!.PNG|Clover is annoyed by her hot dog Gif.gif Bacon Division Winners.png Dreamsicle Results.jpg bandicam 2014-08-15 22-28-00-021.jpg Fight.png Rivals HD 1.jpg Clover.gif Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.27.png|Clover plays Cactus McCoy Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.08.22.png Okay Pasta - Clover.png|Okay pasta with Clover! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 19.11.25.png Martymadeclovermad.jpg|Clover's gonna be mad... Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG|Perfect in Donuteria! Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clover loves her perfect taco! Angry Clover.png|Clover is angry in Papa's Pizzeria. Awards wasabi.jpg R5.jpg Clover Cupcakeria Perfect.png|Clover accepts her perfect silver star cupcakes! Clover Freezeria Perfect.png|Clover likes her perfect gold star sundae! Cloverperfect.png|Clover has a perfect plate of wings! Cloverdonute.JPG|Perfect Donuts for Clover! Clover Good Job.png|Clover like her cupcakes! Clover ordering.png|Clover is ordering Scarlett and the shakers.png Stpaddys 16.jpg Clover - Papa Bakeria.png|Unlocking Clover in Papa's Bakeria (cleaned-up look) Clover - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Clover Style B in Papa's Bakeria diningroom.jpg|Clover and Willow are waiting for wings SATSgirls.jpg|What?, Clover and Scarlett in the dining room Winners2016.gif Sushiriaworkers pose.jpg|She and Matt are chefs for Sushiria Screenshot 09 sushiria.jpg Papa's Sushhiria Card on FaceBook.png Angry Clover (Cleaned) (B).PNG gift.PNG|Clover gives Style B outfit to her brother Marty Marty Clover Pizzeria.png|Marty and Clover in Pizzeria again sister agains brother.PNG|Clover compete against her Marty and Willow brothers.PNG|Clover compete against her brother and Willow again in Papa's Raceway Clover and Skyler.PNG|Clover giving to Skyler her Style B outfit gift in Sushiria angry clover.PNG Cloverr.jpg New Hire! Clover.png|New Hire: Clover! CLOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!.gif IMG 0676.JPG|The Band Clover stick out tongue.png 19832475 1865631480422205 1872383061 n.jpg 19866528 1865631490422204 302385062 n.jpg Carlo,Clover,Bruna,Sue.PNG Onionsnotontray.png|"You're making me cry because the onions aren't on the hot dog." Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg PHDTG! - Clover Approved.png|PHDTG! Clover Approved! Perfect Pie for Clover.png Screenshot (107).png|Clover gets her perfect pasta! perfetto.png|Perfetto pasta! IMG_0066.PNG IMG_0200.PNG Papas Scooperia To Go 2018-08-12-10-14-39.png|Perfect Cookie Sundae for Clover IMG_0422.PNG IMG_0403.PNG IMG_0513.PNG IMG_0646.PNG Clover Angry.png Clover Not Pleased.png Clover Nervous.png Clover Finger Point.png|Clover is not pleased in Scooperia. Sushiria Workers at Hot Doggeria HD.PNG|Sushiria workers at Hot Doggeria HD. IMG 2222.PNG IMG_4034.PNG|Clover receiving her Style B. IMG_1699.PNG IMG 2924.PNG Screen Shot 2019-07-12 at 21.41.22.png|Clover with her older brother Clover and Nye.png Clover and Jojo.png IMG_2296.PNG Roy and Clover.png Clover and Wylan B.png 617F8A67-7D7F-4A7D-8118-6D9B097C2FBA.png|Clover waiting with her brother. IMG_4035.PNG Clover and Rudy.png|Clover and Rudy Clover and Deano.png The Sushiria Workers.png|Matt and Clover Clover and Hacky Zak.png Clover and Cameo.png Clover and Mayor Mallow.png Clover and Georgito.png Clover stick out tongue.png Clover Finger Point.png Clover (Taco Mia).png Clover File Card.png Clover Style B.png New Hire! Clover.png Perfect Pasta for Clover.png Okay Pasta - Clover.png Clover's new look.PNG Clover unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png Clover Taco Mia Perfect.png Clover Full Body.png Clover Freezeria Perfect.png Clover's Perfect In Donuteria!.PNG Clover Cupcakeria Perfect.png Clover Sauce.png Angry clover.PNG Marty and Clover.png Clover Outfits.png Rescued Clover.png Clover and nick.png CLOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!.gif Papa s hot doggeria to go clover approve by diastrivelvet-dc01hpv.jpg Angry Clover (Cleaned) (B).PNG SCARY CLOVER!.PNG tperfect8.jpg 3397AC6D-611F-4174-AF13-4C9EA25BE12C.png EEEB5EEC-1D4E-429F-AC50-406930DC5CE2.jpeg Fan Art cloveer.png|Sarge Fan and Clover Fan Art Clover (also eye shading test).PNG|By EightballPixels Clover v2.PNG 1549578 673033779426089 119915940 n.jpg Clover SBP.png|By Greatness cloverDokiDokiTsuna.jpg|Made by DokiDokiTsuna PE0kOJo.png|Made via Recolor.me pixel Clover.png|Made by LavenderSunset jaUqTmX.jpg|By Choco~Loco why have i not drawn her yet.png|By Lpcarver 10frvr8.jpg FinalistbyObedART2015.jpg|By ObedART2015 SummerGirlsbyLemonade813.jpg|By Lemonade813 Cloverbypapa fan.jpg|By papa fan Clover CHIBI.jpg|Chibi Clover by QueenCupcake435 Clover Chibi.jpg|Clover Chibi Maker Clover Chibi Style B.jpg|Clover Chibi Maker Style B 22251335 1912846239034062 647291167 o.jpg Dgfpchapter4.png|By Zoomer3539 IMG 0067.jpg|by LazyLilac Better Clover Chibi.jpg CloverApprove :D.jpg|By Diddu ice_cream__by_diastrivelvet-dc1j1lw.jpg|By Diddu Flipline - Clover.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 Flipline - It ends tonight.PNG|By Luqmandeviantart2000 IMG 2348.png|by Saige VanDerSchnoodle Flipline - Clover.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Customers by Madame-Meepers.jpg|By Madame-Meepers Scarlett and the Shakers by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic Clover_and_Carlo_by_ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Clover_by_MsMannie.jpg|By MsMannie Marty Clover by ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang Scarlett and the Shakers by ShinyZhang.jpg|By ShinyZhang clover_marty_by_mannievelous.jpg|By mannievelous Clover_by_FlippingOcFanatic.jpg|By FlippingOcFanatic classical_punk____idk_by_diddyredvelvet_dd7c1gg-pre.jpg Episode Clover.PNG|By RedRubyTwilight Carlo Romano and Clover to Merry Christmas 2019.jpg|Carlo Romano and Clover to Merry Christmas Clover (also eye shading test).PNG Clover's bad dream.png Morning marty and clover.png Clover by FlippingOcFanatic.jpg Clover v2.PNG Clover.jpg Clover SBP.png Papa s hot doggeria to go clover approve by diastrivelvet-dc01hpv.jpg Cute clover and marty moment.png Marty Clover by ShinyZhang.jpg Scarlett And The Shakers By Nikospa1000.png|By Nikospa1000 es:Clover no:Clover Category:C Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:Workers Category:Scarlett and the Shakers